


He's Gone

by bh336



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Blend 10K (Z Nation), Minor 10K/Red (Z Nation), Murphy Being an Asshole, Murphy is a Little Shit, Protective 10K (Z Nation), Sad 10K (Z Nation), Virgin 10K (Z Nation)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bh336/pseuds/bh336
Summary: What if Murphy has to bite 10k to save him when he gets a bitten while put to find supplies and then he gets kidnapped while the team stops and stays in a small camp, they take him to Zona.
Relationships: 10K & Doc (Z Nation), 10K & Murphy (Z Nation), 10K/Murphy (Z Nation), 10K/Red (Z Nation), Addison Carver & Roberta Warren, Citizen Z/Kaya, Javier Vasquez/Roberta Warren
Kudos: 6





	1. Bite me

* * *

"Come on kid!" Doc and Vasquez Helped Carry 10k onto the makeshift campsite and started addressing his wound   
"Doc..."  
"Shh kid just focus on breathing ill fix you up!"  
Doc worked quickly to remove the knife out of 10k's side Vasquez applied Pressure and Doc quickly cauterized it then Stitched it up.  
"Doc he's didn't just get a knife in his side he got bit...."  
"No... don't wanna die"  
"Your not gonna die!" The next few hours 10k was in and out of consciousness. Many times he woke up in a truck. Then finally in a bed with the others looming over him.  
"10k look at me" Warren forced 10k to look at her before he passed out again  
"Warren...."  
"Murphy—" he passed out again.

~hours later~  
10k woke up groggy. He sat up looking around the campsite...  
 _I hope the kid makes it.... and I didn't scar him for life._  
 _Why is Murphy in my head!_

"Ah look who's awake! I see you can hear my thoughts" Murphy appeared right beside of him and he swore the man wasn't there before   
"Murphy......" 10k collapsed and groaned as Murphy caught him and lowered him back into the pillow  
"Want some water?"  
"Mhm"  
"Okay small sips now" 10k did as told and took a few sips then handed it back  
"How do you feel?"  
"Sore... sore"  
"Where?"  
"Here" 10k felt the back of his neck and almost cried.  
"What the hell happened!"  
"Calm down calm down!"  
"No! Something bit me! Oh god did I turn am I dead!"  
"No no I bit you to save your life!"  
"......frack"  
"Hey kid your awake"  
"Doc you let him bite me!" The mans smile went to a frown and he sat down beside 10k and took his hand gently   
"You would have died..... it was a last resort I'm sorry kid but we can't lose you not yet"   
"....okay"  
"I'm sorry"  
"Jus.... just I'm tired"  
"Okay we will leave you alone to get some rest"

~a few days later~  
"Come on kid we're moving" Doc helped 10k to the truck that now was a suburban.  
"What the hell" he muttered  
"Oh yeah we got another vehicle"

_Hey what's up_

Murphy's thoughts rang through his head when he sat in the suburban   
"MURPHY SHUT THE FUCK UP AND KEEP YOUT THOUGHTS TO YOUR SELF" 10k crosses his arms and leans against the window not looking at the blue man

_ I'm upset  _   
_Can I do anything to help?"_

Murphy put a gentle hand on 10k's shoulder rubbing it gently  
"Just tired"  
"Come here use me as a pillow" 10k allowed the man to lay him across his lap and he fell asleep   
Dreaming of a lake 

"10k wake up my legs asleep and we are at a new house come on" 10k felt warm and comfortable in Murphy's lap but sat up and rubbed his eyes anyway   
"God your a heavy sleeper"  
"Only when I'm exhausted"  
"Let's go" Murphy opened the door and left, 10k got out and followed grabbing his rifle and running after Murphy   
"Heya 10k" Warren laughed   
"Hey"  
"You two have a room together me and Vasquez have first watch"  
"Alright... question has anyone got food?"  
"Come here take some soup"  
"Thanks"  
"Mhm"  
They ate and Murphy went to bed but 10k stayed up a little to clean his rifle before heading to bed as well  
"Thomas?"  
"Huh?" 10k rolled over facing the blue man  
"Thomas? Is that your real name?"  
"Maybe... how'd you know?"  
"You thought it in your sleep and I heard it... what were you dreaming about?"

".....my dad"  
"Oh"  
"What were you dreaming about?"  
"...nothing at all"  
"Murphy.... sigh... Um" 10k fidgeted and couldn't make himself look at Murphy.  
"Oh I already know that"  
"You know I'm bisexual!" Murphy blinked and nodded  
"How!"  
"You think before you speak"  
"Oh god damnit"

~morning~  
"Achoo!"  
"Oh no.... don't tell me! Murphy's allergic to beef soup!" Addy joked  
"No that's 10k he's got a cold or something"  
"Then you are gonna take him a bowl of soup"  
Warren puts two bowls in Murphy's hands and the man sighs loudly then walks back up the steps.  
"Kid you've got food" Murphy shuts the door behind him and hands the red nosed and puffy eyed kid a bowl   
"Tha-nks Mur Achoo!"  
"Bless you"  
"Thanks.... yay soup"  
"Your cute kid"  
"Huh?"  
"Nothing"  
"We're leaving soon better get ready Sweetheart" Murphy kisses 10k on the forehead and they get ready then hop in the truck.  
"Let's head out!" 10k slapped the side of the truck and they were off. They drove a few miles then ended up stopping thanks to Doc who pulled over at a pharmacy.  
"Come on kid let's go" Doc and 10k scouted around and then they entered the pharmacy.  
"that's a lot of puppies and kittens...." Doc muttered and they ran out Zombies on their trail, 10k trips and Doc doesn't realize it and keeps running to the truck.  
"Doc what happened?" Warren asks worried   
"Wheres 10?" Addy asks looking around for the teen  
"Oh no... I oh god!" Doc exclaims   
"I'll go in a see if he's safe or if he needs mercy!" Murphy grabs his cane and runs into the pharmacy.  
"DOC!" 10k yells he's sprained both his ankle and was surrounded by zombies and was terrified, they were smelling him and he was silently crying.   
"Thomas are you okay?" Murphy sits beside the kid and rubbed his back gently The zombies seemed to only want to help but didn't know what to do   
"Murphy I'm scared!"  
"It's okay they won't hurt you" Murphy helped 10k to his feet and he fell with a scream  
"Easy I've got you I've got you... hmm hey you come here help me" A tall zombie put 10k's arm over his shoulder and they walked 10k to the truck the zombie waved at 10k and growled when Doc touched the teen  
"I give you mercy!" Warren says killing the zombie, 10k's eyes were wide and he looked saddened   
"What's wrong?" Murphy asked as they got on the road again after Doc had bandaged 10k's ankles  
"I liked him.."  
"Oh"  
"He was nice" 10k looked at Murphy  
"Well all good Zombies must come to an end sometimes." Murphy rubbed his shoulders and they came to a stop at a small outpost  
They helped The teen into the camp and got settled the people were nice and helpful.  
"Hey will you be okay if we leave you alone for a bit? The people here are going to get supplies and are a little short handed" Warren asks as 10k rubs his aching Ankle  
"Yeah just leave me my rifle I'll be okay"  
"If something happens you contact Citizen Z"  
"I will... keep Murphy safe and can you find me a bottle of lotion maybe?"  
"Oh of course! Here you go we will look out for some ammo"


	2. Not Safe

"Come on kiddo wake up" A man shakes 10k's shoulder and he sits up right and realizes he's chained to a bed in his boxers   
"Now what's your name?"  
".....grr" the man slaps him   
"NAME!"  
"I'm not telling you" the man slaps him 3 more times each time harsher then the last he gasps   
"Now tell me your name"  
"10k"  
"Real name!"  
"That's my name!"  
"Bull shit!" The stranger digs a metal pole in his side and electricity flows through his body he screams and the man finally stops.  
"Name your real name please, then the pain will cease."  
 _MURPHY HELP ME_  
 _WHATS UP_  
 _I've been kidnapped and need a fake name._  
 _Max_  
 _Get me out of here or so help me_

"Max" the stranger smiles and leaves the room.  
"Hey! What the hell!" The man walks back in and straddles him   
"Get off me!"

~Murphy's Pov~  
"10k's been kidnapped!"   
"WHAT!" Warren yells stomping her foot  
"The teen? The one with you...?" A woman asked walking over.   
"Yes him! Where is he!" Doc exclaims   
"A man who said he was a member of your team....... he took the kid and went down the dirt road not far from here there's a cabin at the end" the woman says crossing her arms   
"Let's go!"   
"Damn it Derek! Derek's gone!" A man yells   
"Who?"  
"He's my son he's gone..."

~hours later~  
"10k!"  
"Murphy...." 10k yelled the blue mans face went sad and he stopped the others.  
"Let me go in first... it an't pretty"  
"I'll go to!" Doc says   
"....okay he's really scared"  
"I'll be gentle! Scouts honor!" They go to the bedroom and 10k's curled up in a ball  
"Hey kid Murphy's going to wrap you in his jacket okay?"  
"Mhm" Murphy put his Jacket on 10k and they looked around for his clothes   
"Warren do you see 10k's clothes down there!"  
"CLOTHES!"  
"Yes!"  
"Yeah.... WAIT WHY DOESNT HE HAVE THESE CLOTHES ON!"  
"Warren calm down and bring us the clothes!"  
"Here" Murphy helped Doc dress 10k and they carried him down stairs  
"Hey.... Kid" Warren says as they get back to the camp.  
"Warren...."  
"What happened?"  
"I... I don't know"  
"10 listen to me closely who did this? Are they here?" 10k looks around and nods  
"Who?"  
"Him in the green hoodie with the black hat."  
"Okay"  
"Warren!"  
"Yes?"  
"What was it?"  
"What do you mean?" She asks sitting down beside of him taking his hand   
"It wasn't....." his voice becomes a whisper "sex" Warren's blood pressure rises at how sad and scared the teen is she hugs him and kisses his forehead  
"It was rape.... I'm sorry"  
"Why"  
"I don't know but I intend to find out I promise you that" she gets up and talks to the camp leader. Addy walks over and sits with 10k for a while.  
"Hey...."  
"Hey"  
"Do you need anything? A shoulder to cry on? Wanna talk about it?" She smiles warmly   
"I just.... want to forget right now..."  
"Okay...me and others are here if you ever want to talk about it"  
"Okay thank you!" He hugs her   
"Your welcome anytime"

A few days later they set out and go through a wooded area near a town  
"10k let's go kid" Doc says as they stop at the town. It's untouched and there are zero Z's Warren splits the team into two groups and they search the buildings for supplies  
"10k look at this!" Doc exclaims holding up a pack of unopened walkie-talkies and a single hand held radio  
"Good job Doc! Come on let's get these to the team"  
"Wait we need batteries"  
"Good thing I have rechargeable ones in my bag! All we need is a potato and I can charge em!" 10k cheers and they exit the small store that is surprisingly clean... they walk to the others who have found a Chevrolet Suburban with a sunroof and the sight of it makes 10k whoop and cheer because that's his favorite thing about a car.  
They pack up their stuff and manage to find a potato and wires, 10k sits in the 3rd seat and messes with the batteries and manages to charge them, he puts them in the radios and hands each team member one (even Murphy)   
"So channel 5"  
"Yep!"  
"Keep the volumes low very low only use them when your in trouble or something..."  
"Okay!" They drive for a few miles and then stop at a small set of houses around 5pm.   
"It's almost night let's hurry up and find some supplies then get out fast I don't like the look of this place" Warren Checks her flashlight and turns it on, they all look at the run down set of houses, they are covered in dirt and grime, two of them you can't even enter.  
"10k you and Murphy go into the the house on the far left, Vasquez you and me are going into the one behind us, Addy and Doc head into that one down over there, go through the houses get any supplies and meet back here in 10"  
"What if someone try's to steal the car?" 10k asks and looks at Warren  
"I'll park in in that garage... Um someone should stay with the car"  
"I'll stay Murphy can go with Doc" 10k says entering the vehicle and opening the sun roof poking his head out in a silly way making them laugh   
"Have fun remember to radio every few minutes, and when you see zombies or humans."  
"Understood Chief" Murphy walls over to the Suv and 10k steps out to meet him, the others watch curious as Murphy leans over to whisper something to the teen  
"Be safe Thomas" he rubs 10k's shoulder and walks to Doc and Addy. 10k gets back into the SUV and stands on the seat to look out at them.  
"That's strange..." Addy whispers to Doc as they turn on their flashlights and head to a house.


	3. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm in a cell where are you?"  
> "In a nice bed, why are you in a cell?"  
> "I don't know get me out! Now!"  
> "Murphy's on his way, they are letting him waltz everywhere"  
> "I've got to go someone's coming" 10k his the radio and a doctor opened the cell and two guards strapped him to a bed, they rolled him into a bight room  
> "Hello I'm Dr.Merch"  
> "Oh fuck"   
> "Have you come in contact with Murphy?"  
> Fuck should I say yes or should I say no

The teams been on the road for about 3 days making rare stops for bathroom breaks or to get supplies and stretch their legs. 10k however is the one they always send with Addy to get supplies at the smaller stops, and he hasn't slept in forever, he lays down in the 3rd row and right as he falls asleep Addy and him half to make another dang stop. He grabs his almost empty rifle and hops out, he follows Addy into the small building that seems to be a mini-Mart, Doc's on his left and they take different routes in the building and find tons of supplies and bullets which make 10k a little happy and he walks over to where Addy is and Doc finally comes back and they head to the SUV and they open the trunk and unload the supplies they got and 10k swears they have enough so that they don't have to stop for at least a month, Addy found 5 jugs of fuel, and while they unloaded their stuff they sent 10k back in to get the fuel.  
As the teen walked into the mart his vision was blurry but he shook his head and found the fuel 2 of the 5 containers were almost full which surprised him, he poured the ones that had a smaller amount of fuel into the ones with more fuel so he didn't have to carry so much, he ended up having to carry 3 jugs to the SUV which was sum what easy. He carried them to the SUV and put them in the back, he closed the trunk and sat down the vehicle   
"Hey kid you okay? Your looking a little pale" Doc put his hand on 10k's forehead and frowned  
"No fever"  
"I'm fine"  
"You sure any thing hurt?"  
"Nope I'm fine let's go" He lays back in the seat and falls asleep.

* * *

~days later~  
"He's asleep don't wake him!"  
"But"  
"Murphy! Shut up" 10k sat up rubbing his eyes and almost hit Addy in the nose with his head  
"Sorry"  
"You've been asleep for 4 days!"  
"Oh"   
"Why didn't you tell us you were tired!"  
"I wasn't tired"  
"YOU SLEPT FOR FOUR DAYS!"  
"Okay and?"  
"Let's go we are at a camp, get you something to eat" 10k nodded and ate a can of peaches then followed them into the camp, the place made him feel uneasy... something didn't feel right not at all. It was guarded by two soldiers, and they rubbed them down after they checked their bags and weapons, They gave them back of course but 10k didn't get any of his stuff back, Instead of walking with his group they shoved him in a damp cell.  
"Well shit" he mumbled and remembered the radio in his boot. (Yes he put the Radio in his boot fight me)   
"Hello? Warren? Addy? Doc?"  
"Hey kid what's up where are you?"  
"I'm in a cell where are you?"  
"In a nice bed, why are you in a cell?"  
"I don't know get me out! Now!"  
"Murphy's on his way, they are letting him waltz everywhere"  
"I've got to go someone's coming" 10k his the radio and a doctor opened the cell and two guards strapped him to a bed, they rolled him into a bight room  
"Hello I'm Dr.Merch"  
"Oh fuck"   
"Have you come in contact with Murphy?"  
 _Fuck should I say yes or should I say no_

"No who's this Murphy you speak of?" He lied and Dr.Merch removes his shirt and put her hands along his chest pressing down in certain areas  
"Your well built for a person of your age and weight... tsk very underweight"   
"And? This is the apocalypse it's hard to find food don't you know that!"   
"You should've turned if this is a Zombie bite which it is... why haven't you turned?"  
"Beats me Dr.Merch" He try's to pull at his restraints but fails  
"...hmm your antibodies could be immune to the zombie virus" she sticks a IV in 10k's arm and starts drawing blood.  
"Hey lady I need that!"  
"No you don't"  
"Yes I do!" He struggles and tries to break out and she walks off  
"hey get back here!"

Hours later he's still strapped to the dang cold table.  
 _Oh shit_  
 _Where the hell are you!_  
 _With a Dr.Merch who's currently stealing my blood_  
 _Nice wait DR.MERCH_  
 _Yes the one you hate_  
 _Are you hurt_  
 _Besides the needle in my arm and the fact that I have to piss no I'm not hurt_  
 _Stay put we are on our way_  
 _Shes looking for you! And thinks I'm immune she might make zombies bite me!_  
 _Just stay put_  
 _MURPHY_  
 _I've got to go!_

"Name"  
"Ten thousand"  
"Real name"  
"10k"  
"Your not helping!"  
"Well woman I don't care what you want all I know is that If you don't let me go to a bathroom your tables gonna be soaked." He watched her lift an eyebrow and undo his restraints.  
"Come follow me"  
"Okay" she walks him to a bathroom and hands him a cup  
"Hell no"  
"Pee in the cup or you won't at all"  
"...you sure your a dr?"  
"Go! You have 3 minutes!" She shuts the door and 10k does his business  
"Here woman"  
"Thank you! Come along!" She takes him to a dentist like chair he curses silently.  
"Sit" he glances at her and sits down she straps him to the chair and holds up a needle from a try   
"Hell no woman"  
"Hold still or it'll hurt worse!" She stabs the syringe into his thigh.  
"Now we wait"  
"For what?"  
"....." they wait in silence for about 30 minutes and she starts stabbing him with syringes left and right   
"Dr.Merch I'm gonna throw up!"  
"That's good!" She undos the restraints and holds up a trash can which 10k pukes his guts out into, he leans back into the chair and everything goes fuzzy  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Dizzy" he blinks and stares at her as she shines a light in his eyes   
"Hmm nausea..."  
"No just dizzy...." his chest feels heavy and the air he breathes feels likes burning lava, he coughs and she forces him to drink a glass of water  
"Your doing great 10k just a little longer!"  
 _Murphy I think I'm dying tell Doc to hug Addy for me!_  
 _Your not dying on me!_  
 _Murphy I'm dying_  
 _No you aren't I would feel it!_

"10k! Look at me!" Dr.Merch straps a ventilator on him and injects something into his shoulder he grips the armrests as waves of pain go through him.   
"10k can you explain to me what your feeling?"  
"Hurts"  
"What hurts exactly"  
"Eve-rything"  
"Hmmm" he throws his head back and clenches his eyes shut to hold back tears  
"10k you need to calm down your fine!" He starts to spasm and Dr.Merch and another person rush over to hold him down  
"Dr.Merch should we sedate him!"  
"Yes! I'll get the sedative!"  
Everything goes black.

~end of chapter~


	4. Rest

* * *

"10k"   
"Huh...wha.... Warren is that you?" 10k squints at the light above his head and looks around  
"Hello... good morning" Dr.Merch checks his pulse and 10k jerks his neck away from her hands, he's freezing cold and he's in a plane he hate's planes.  
"Where am I?"   
"On your way to Zona"  
"What!"  
"Yep Zona! To get even more tests!" He closes his eyes and try's to convince himself he's dreaming and he opens his eyes again only to find that he's not.  
"Frack!"  
"What's wrong your immune aren't you happy your going to be saving so many lives!"  
"Not the lives of my friends! Only the lives of those rich bastards!"  
"They want what's best"  
"They don't care about what happens to us only as long as they get their cure!"  
"I'm positive nothing will happen to you"  
"Let me go!"  
"No"  
"UGHH!" He tries to break the strap holding his chest down and he fails she frowns at him and sighs   
"What will they do to me?"  
"What will I do to you."  
"What will you do to me"  
"Well when your body is in tip top shape I will take a bag of your blood each week and make it into Vaccine's"  
"What if it doesn't work!"  
"Then I'll keep trying you are immune! Something in your blood makes you immune to the Zombie virus"  
"What about this Murphy you talk about!"  
"Murphy will be brought to California and we will take him from there."  
"What if I refuse!"  
"You won't after you find a nice girl"  
"A nice what!"  
"Nothing nothing... now what's your real name 10k"  
"I don't share my real name with people"  
"How about you share it with me I won't tell anyone"  
"That smile tells me your lying"  
"10k listen... I know how to keep good secrets"  
"Yeah right if I tell you the next thing I know everyone will call me it!"  
"No one else will know it'll be our little secret"  
"You tell me one of yours first" she smiles and rolls over a chair siting in it.  
"It's extremely secret but... I've kissed the founder"  
"Who's that?"  
"You'll understand later on... and it's extremely secret, so tell me your name" She leans over so he can whisper it to her, he looks around and sighs   
"Thomas"  
"That's a cute name"  
"....."  
"We are almost there I'll sedate you till we arrive" and right as she says it 10k's world is black once again.

* * *

~at Zona~   
"Good morning 10k" A voice a familiar voice brings 10k out of his medically induced slumber.  
"...what the heck"  
"How are you?" Red is caressing his cheek lovingly and he looks around confused  
"The man Kidnapped me... but at least I'm with you right!" She smiles and 10k sits up even more confused  
"What happened...."  
"Your at Zona... Dr.Merch is waiting outside the room she will explain"  
"Okay" Right on cue Dr.Merch joins them she checks 10k's vitals and smiles  
"Well... your doing great!"  
"What happened?"  
"Well you've been in Zona for a month and we've managed to get you completely healthy."  
"What?"   
"Look" 10k lifts up his shirt and sees that instead of being skinny as a twig, and being able to see his ribs he's put on a decent amount of weight and he swears those abs weren't there before  
 _Cool I bet Doc would make a corny joke about it_  
They help 10k out of bed and he finds a fresh pair of clothes, a sleeveless shirt that was tight but not to small on his frame, a thin jacket that the outline of bones along the arms and down the back and a rib cage design on the front.  
"Like it?"  
"Sure"  
"Good I picked it out!" Red and Dr.Merch left while 10k changed, he dug through the pockets of his old pants and found the necklace with dog tags that had a black outline with the name Thomas on it and put it around his neck hiding them under his shirt. He laced up the boots so they would fit him better and then walked out, the house smelled like recently baked goods.  
"Hungry? They have actual food!"  
"Such as?"  
"Bacon" 10k hadn't had bacon since the start of the apocalypse the thought made his mouth water.  
"Come on!" Red dragged him to a dinning room   
_...so do I use manners or just... how did we get here?_  
They ate and then Red gave him a tour of the island, then they went back to the house and 10k found out that this place has internet and google.  
 _I wanna look up porn... just to know what Doc always said I was missing._  
"Whatcha doin?" Red after a little different then what he remembered but he didn't care as long as she was safe he would be happy.   
"Looking up something called Porn... Doc used to talk about it and apparently I've been missing out"  
"Oh! Oh...... Thomas!" Red shut the computer and 10k was confused  
"What?" He looked at her and she was blushing   
"Porn is.... something you watch to get... hard! Or at least that's what my opinion of it is"  
"What's hard?"   
_Damn I must have really needed to go to school_  
"Poor baby" Red hugs 10k and he just sits really confused  
"Come on"  
"No sex you two!"  
"Sex?"  
"Please tell me you know what that means"  
"Of course I know what sex is you'd be stupid not to know" he laughed and Dr.Merch held up a IV and needle  
"Oh hell no"  
"Yes!"  
"Nope!"  
"Yes!"  
"Come on Tommy it's okay!"  
"I saw what losing blood gets you!" 10k backed away from the Dr.  
"Come on Tommy I'm only taking half a bag"  
"....." Red forces him to sit on the couch and take off his jacket, he leans back as the needle enters his arm.  
A few minutes later Dr.Merch leave's Red helps the now dizzy 10k to bed  
"Red"  
"Hey Tommy I'm here" she lays his head on her chest and he falls asleep. A few hours later the teen wakes up.  
"Hey Red?"  
"Hm?"  
"......" he signs and sits up, Red sits up as well  
"Umm"  
"Tommy... are you a virgin?" That makes 10k blush deep red   
"Well... I don't know...."  
"Well you won't be for long!"

~end of chapter~


	5. Fun times

10k opened his eyes and looked at Red who was fast asleep beside him, he now understood why Murphy ate the pie with Serena... god je hardly remembered what happened last night but truly he didn't care.  
 _HEY KIDDDDDD_  
 _ow Murphy my brain what?_  
 _You deserve more yelling! But I won't yell at you... until I see you in person, now where are you?_  
 _In heaven_  
 _SNAP OUT OF IT CHILD_  
 _Snap out of what?_  
 _I get it you just had sex but I'm trying to locate you!_  
 _Wait did you like..._  
 _Somehow see what your seeing?_  
 _YES_  
 _for like 20 seconds_  
 _Murphy I swear to god_  
 _Haha_  
 _I'm at Zona tell Citizen Z that it's in Hawaii_  
 _I'm on it!_  
 _Also you guys would love it here they have bacon and... don't tell Warren I drank it but they have wine actual wine_  
 _....damn we are missing out_  
 _Reds about to wake up shoo!_

"Morning"  
"Good morning" Red kisses him and they make out that is until Dr.Merch walks in  
"WHOA! Lady! Care to knock!" Red pulls the blankets over her  
"Um I'm sorry I'll come back later" she closes the door making it lock behind her  
"That was awkward...."  
"Yeah you don't say" 10k rubs the sleep out of his eyes and smiles  
"I love you, Tommy"  
"Love you to Red" they kiss again.  
"Let's get dressed... or we could do it again.."  
"How about option number 2"

* * *

~with the team~  
"Murphy!"  
"We need to contact Citizen Z!"  
"Alright here's the radio!"  
"Citizen Z answer me!" Murphy exclaims   
"Hey Mr.Murphy how can I help you?"  
"Find Zona!"  
"Why the sudden interest?" He asks typing loudly at his computer, Warren takes a sharp turn and Murphy curses as Addy's Z-wackier almost stabs his middle   
"Sorry!"  
"Keep that thing away from me before I never am able to have kids!"  
"Sorry Murphy!"  
"Citizen Z, 10k was kidnapped by Dr.Merch"  
"WHAT!"  
"Yeah"  
"Okay Hawaii"  
"Well we are done for"  
"Theres a house nearby I want you guys to stay in it for a while"  
"Okay why?" Doc asks leaning over   
"I'm hacking into Zona and it seems they might be landing a helicopter nearby in a week"  
"Sounds good with me!" Warren yells from the drivers seat.  
"But.... they are looking for Murphy"  
"Okay!"  
"Also... they seem to be looking for all of you guys"  
"That's fantastic! We can just go with them!"  
"Good idea! We can get brainwashed like the kid!"   
"Murphy shut the hell up!"

~at Zona a few days later  
"The Vaccine has been tested and it works!" Dr.merch yelled  
"Yay..."  
"OH CRAP" Red yells And 10k runs over to her concerned  
"What's wrong? Are you okay?"  
"I'm pregnant"  
"Your wha-at" 10k's eyes went wide and he froze  
 _MURPHY TELL ADDY I NEEDED THOSE CONDOMS!_  
 _What_  
 _YOUR NOT GETTING CONTEXT BUT TELL HER I MESSED UP_  
 _OH YOU GOT SOMEONE... was there pie?_  
 _THERE WAS NO PIE_  
 _I'll inform Addy_

"I'm pregnant Tommy"   
"Holy shit"   
"Oh this is wonderful!"   
"I'm gonna pass out" And he does only to wake up after cold water is dumped on him.  
"IM UP!"  
"Your the father!" Red kisses 10k and he doesn't know what the hell to do  
 _MURPHY ASK SOMEONE WHAT THE HELL I DO, I WAS JUST TOLD THAT IM THE FRACKING FATHER AND SHE NOW HAS HER ARMS AROUND MY NECK AND IS KISSING ME MURPHY FRACKING HELP ME MAN_  
 _PLEASE REPEAT_  
 _I'm not repeating myself_  
 _Just be happy kid your a dad now_  
 _IM NOT OLD ENOUGH TO BE A DAD_  
 _BE HAPPY OR ILL CONTROL YOU... sure being told she's pregnant and your thinking it's horrible but when you hold the baby you will love it!_  
 _You had the baby?_  
 _YES I HAD THE BABY NOW YOUR GONNA HAVE ONE_

"Thomas?"  
"I'm a dad?"  
"Yes"  
"Oh my god!" 10k hugs her and kisses her gently. He smiles   
Hours later they go to the beach and hang out for a while listening to the calm ocean, that is until Dr.Merch forced 10k back into the house to draw blood.   
"No."  
"Yes"  
"NOPE" 10k jumps the couch. And is cornered by Both females, and then dragged to the couch.  
"Hold still"  
"I hate needles"  
"Don't we all"  
"You seem to love them"  
"I do!" 10k tenses and groans, unlike a few days before the needle was very painful.  
"What?"  
"I'm gonna be sick!"  
"No your not!"   
~hours later~  
"Holy cow.... Red" he looks at his girlfriend who's stomach is huge....   
_Either she's fat or I was asleep for 9 months._  
 _Nope you were asleep for 4 days_

"Red?" He sits up in the bed and she walks over  
"Oh... you missed it!"  
"Missed what?" He rubs his eyes and then his head is pressed against her stomach   
"They gave me a booster... close your eyes listen" he closes his eyes and hears something move and something hit his face he jerks his head away eyes widened and looks at red who's grinning then back at her stomach, back at her, then to his pants then back to her stomach then back to her face.  
"Your so cute when your confused!" She grins and hugs him   
"So how long till the baby's born?" He asks as she lays down and he walks to the bathroom that has actual working plumbing, and started unbuttoning the shirt he didn't remember putting on but was wearing.  
"Ummm the doctor says a month but I think a week or 2"   
"What's its gender" He asks while closing the door a little and unbuckling his belt to take off his pants then start the shower   
"He's a boy!"  
"A boy... oh god"  
"Hurry up in the shower I wanna go to the target range" 10k drops the soap  
 _Crap dropped the soap_  
 _DONT YOU DARE BEND OVER AND PICK IT UP_  
 _MURPHY IM IN THE DAMN SHOWER GET OUT OF MY HEAD_  
"They have a target range!"  
"Yes!"   
"Count me in!"  
Hours later they were shooting away at the range  
"I never miss..."  
"Tommy you okay?"  
"I've never missed before... what in... what the heck" he aims at the target fires and misses again  
"Thomas?"  
"Do you have the rifle I had when they kidnapped me??" He asks tossing the clearly phony rifle to the ground   
"Come here look at 'em all" Red leads him to an armory filled with sniper rifles he almost drools  
"Is that a Barreta M920 sniper rifle..." he drools at the beauty he's only seen it in magazines.  
"....yep!"  
"Can I shoot it! Please please please!" He hops up and down like an energetic child begging for candy   
"Yes go ahead!" Red tosses him the rifle and he grabs a box of ammo and walks to the range. He lays on the balcony thing and aims at a target down below.  
"Boom" he mutters shooting the target in the head.  
"I told you Red I never miss!"  
"Get it Tommy" she laughs sitting down beside him and swinging her legs over the edge   
"Lol"  
"I love it here..."


	6. Moment

"Tommy I'm going to the store!" Red walks over to him and he pulls her close to kiss her   
"Mm I'm gonna miss that when we have the baby... so... anythin else we need besides what's on the list?"  
"Umm Nope... wait wait... it's in the back of my head hold on..."  
 _Murphy what was that thing I asked you to remember for me?_  
 _Let me ask Doc... wait now I have to ask Addy.. Nope she asked Warren to remember... Oh! It's hand lotion or was it ointment... you needed something to help with the cuts on your hands!_  
 _Thanks Smurf!_  
 _You did not just call me a Smurf!_

"Hand ointment!"  
"Alright I'll be back! Love you Tommy!" She kisses his cheek and leaves   
10k walks around his house and decides to take out the computer he was gifted and contact Citizen Z  
"Hey ten thousand!! How are you?"  
"Can you uh..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Um"  
"Yeah?"  
"Your a dad right?"  
"Yep!"  
"How does being a dad work?" The mans eyes widen and he laughs   
"It's amazing! Well besides changing a diaper!"  
"Oh god I'm gonna have to do that!"  
"Yes"  
"Oh dear god"  
"Also there is zero free time... here's a little secret I'll tell you.."  
"Okay..."  
"If you get a boner tell your wife you have to take a long shit"  
"What the hell man"  
"Just so you know"  
"Whatever I've got to go" he shuts the computer and sighs   
_Hey hey hey_  
 _What Murphy?_  
 _Doc wants to know if you watched it yet_  
 _What_  
 _We know you have internet! Doc wants to know if you've watched any porn since you got internet!_  
 _Murphy.... hmmm I'll go do that!_  
 _Please block your thoughtS_  
 _Why?_  
 _KID_  
 _yes?_  
 _You've gotten a girl pregnant how do you not understand this_  
 _....Murphy shut up_

And boy did he regret this. 1 hour he watched it for 1 hour and slammed the computer shut tossed it to the table and stared at the window   
_Murphy why didn't you stop me_  
 _Was it not enjoyable... strippers are much more entertaining in my opinion_  
 _Murphy what the hell_  
 _Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh ask your girlfriend!_  
 _SHES AT THE STORE_  
 _Ask Dr.Merch_  
 _ILL FIND HER!_  
 _I was jokin! Don't..._  
 _To late she's at my door! Wait she actually broke into my house..._

"Hey Thomas... you okay?" She looks around for Red then shrugs her shoulders. The house is quiet.   
"Uhhhhh I might have done something"  
"Like?"  
"Ever watched porn?" She laughs   
"What?"  
"You need to read this" she hands him a book  
"Are you assuming I can't read?"  
"....Thomas read it and I'll be back later!"  
~hours later~  
 _Should I be worried,_  
 _It's 9:45 what?_  
 _Should I be worried!_  
 _About?_  
 _Red's not back from the store she's been gone for a while.._  
 _Um go look for her_

10k grabs his leather jacket and boots along with his goggles, and then his Rifle that he just now figured out can fold into a satchel. It also has a pistol built into it that can detach from it, which he likes, but decides to keep a pistol holstered on his pants and sometimes in a harness on his chest which he dislikes.  
He picks up his phone to Call Dr.Merch who answers immediately   
"Hey what's up shouldnt you be in bed?"  
"Reds not home yet"  
"...."  
"Either you help get here now and help me search this whole damn island for her or I'll search it myself and get thrown in jail in the process!"  
"I'm on my way Thomas don't worry!"  
She arrives with the head of security The man who now goes by the name Emil Hunter gives him a key card, a set of keys, a wrist band with an identifier and scanner on it plus two identical small Kukri's plus holsters, that he puts one in his pants leg and the other on his left side (left side of his body on his belt) and they go to the store where Red was supposed to be at.  
"10k you sweep this side with Rondo, me and two others will go to the opposite side." He nods and follows Rondo to the corner of the store then they sweep the building and find signs of a struggle near the back exit.  
"Don't worry we will find her!" Hunter states and they rush out the back door after hearing screaming.  
"Oh shit! Watch out 10k!" Rondo yells shoving him out of the way as a spray of bullets fly their way.  
"Leg shot!" 10k yells pointing his pistol at the attackers leg and shooting it.  
"Nice" Rondo helps him up and Hunter walks to the attacker   
"The girls in a building on the south side!"  
"That was easy"  
"Yep!"  
"Come on let's go!"


End file.
